


Returned Property

by Hoppskibjack



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Hatari - Fandom
Genre: Concerts, Finders is not always Keepers, Gen, New Friends, Not quite an x Reader, good girl, lost property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoppskibjack/pseuds/Hoppskibjack
Summary: You return a piece of lost property to Matthias and he gives you something in return.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Returned Property

**Author's Note:**

> It's not sex. This is just nice daydreaming.

They had said it couldn’t be done, saving up all that money just to hop on a plane to go to Iceland for one wild weekend of music and happiness - Iceland Airwaves 2019. Your job had appreciated the advance notice even if your bank account was still complaining about the loss of cash. Accommodations were secured. You had eaten despite your nervous stomach and you had arrived early enough to get a spot in line that allowed you in the front to see Hatari. 

Nothing was going to obscure your line of sight and nothing aside from the barriers we’re going to get between you and that stage. The woman next to you but on the other side of the barrier, a photographer you assumed, was texting furiously, muttering something that you did not understand. Still, she smiled when she caught your eye and you let out a breath of relief that you weren’t standing next to someone that was completely insane. 

“Here for Hatari?” She asked and you nod in response, staring at the stage as the last band is cleared away. Hatari is next. She continued, “Me too! I mean, I got a pass to photograph all the bands but I’m mainly looking to get good shots of Hatari and Vök. Klemens is adorable, isn’t he?”

“Oh yeah, and Matthías is great too.” You add, trying for nonchalant and failing. More than great, exceedingly attractive and damn, you had done your share of thirsting over him. 

“He’s alright.”

Well, that put her down a peg or two on the friendship scale. “We all have our preferences.” You shrug politely and she does the same. 

“But hey, if I get any good shots of him I’ll send them to you, if you like.” She smiles, messing with her fancy camera and other camera things that you’re only vaguely aware of.

“That would be amazing, thank you!” Back up the friendship scale she goes and then some. You chat for a few moments about nothing in particular. When Einar walks on stage the noisy crowd suddenly becomes deafening. 

Your new friend gathers with the other people who have special passes to photograph and be present in the pit for three songs, but they’re just a blur when the rest of the band walks on. Klemens is smirking, almost like a Cheshire Cat and Matthías emerges barely concealing the smile on his face. That was a story you wanted to hear, what had happened backstage?

It’s only the second song when it happens. The collar fastened around Matthías’ leg loosens or is uncoupled when Klemens goes by and you see it slip offstage. If the barrier wasn’t there you know that you’d have competition to grab it before the other fans did the same. Instead, see it disappear and you sigh in disappointment, putting it out of your mind to focus on the performances on stage. 

It’s only later when you’re giving up your spot to other fans of the next band that your new friend runs up to you with a grin Klemens would have been proud of. She’s holding something out, something black and slightly shiny… the collar. Fuck. She got the collar?!

“I was worried I wouldn’t be able to find you to give you this.”

“How, did you…?” You begin, and she smiles and gives another shrug. There are a thousand questions you want to ask, but she shakes her head dismissing them. 

“You seem nice and like the type to give stuff back, I saw some people gathered over there,” she points, “waiting for the band. Maybe you can be the Knight in shining armor to give his collar back.”

You’re speechless. 

“Maybe he’ll let you keep it, or wear it for a photo?” 

Innocent words, and you laugh in hopes of covering the blush on your cheeks. If only she knew how much you’d love that. 

She shoves the collar and a business card in your hand and shouts to text her and that she’ll see you later, over a shoulder. 

You’re already moving towards the group of people standing around three Icelandic men. Everyone is behaving themselves, thankfully, and as each person leaves the group gets smaller and smaller. You hang back, partly out of nerves and partly to avoid the spectacle when you hand the collar back. Einar must think you’re shy because he comes to you and naturally with him coming to you, you get the other two's attention. 

“Uh,” you begin when you realize the last people left have already had pictures and are hanging around for more. “The show was great, um, and so was Vök, I wanted to get pictures, but” your brain has left this plane of existence and it’s Matthías’ fault. He sees the collar before you mention it and he tilts his head just a little. 

Now or never. 

“I wanted to give this back!” You say in a rush, thrusting out the collar and making both Klemens and Einar laugh. Matthías doesn’t laugh, he seems touched and smiles. 

“Thanks. Lots of people wouldn’t have brought it back.” He’s gentler than you thought he’d be and he takes the collar with a brush of his fingertips on the back of your hand. 

“I couldn’t take it, that would be wrong,” you begin, “If I had it, I’d want it to be because you gave it to me.” You laugh, but it’s painful. See previous: brain has left and with it the filter you use when talking to actual members of Hatari. Even Klemens who is talking to someone else turns around to look at you when you say that and you wish the ground was now consuming you whole. 

“Still want a picture?” Einar swoops in to break the tension and takes your phone even as you’re trying to do anything but look at Matthías after that comment. He probably thinks you are the worst kind of fan. Maybe you could just leave?

“ — be arranged.”

You only catch the end of that and you finally look back at the gorgeous lyricist in front you. You blink. “What?”

“That can be arranged.”

He has a strange look on his face, a weird kind of questioning look that blends actual Matthi with stage Dom Matthías and you decide that it is impossible for you to say anything worse. “OK?”

He walks in front of you, adjusting the collar and then pointing at the ground. It takes you a second before you understand and kneel on one knee. Matthías gently securing it around your neck. His fingertips trace the soft flesh of your neck before being taken away. “Thank you for bringing it back.” He tries to look serious, pleased with his handiwork and then he points at Einar holding the camera. You stand, somehow. 

You get the feeling that he’s dealt with people saying stupid stuff to him before with love in their eyes. He hasn’t done this before, though, that you know of and your stomach clenches in the best possible way. 

When you don’t move he wraps an arm around your shoulder, pulling you close, soft and warm and snug. Einar takes more than a few pictures with you both smiling, letting Klemens join in on a few. When he finally puts the phone down and gives it back, he turns away to tell Klemens something, and that’s when you find your voice. “Can I have a hug?” 

“Of course.” Matthías almost immediately leans in. 

He feels warm and soft and many other things and you hear yourself babble something about trying to be strong and Hatari helping and the songs meaning so much. You say something about being sorry. You don’t know what it is, but he seems to give a little more to the hug in response. His voice is soft, hushed and lilted slightly. His breath is warm against the part of your neck not covered by the collar. The world is a single point at this moment. 

“Good girl. Remember that.”

You separate and as he goes to talk to someone else he gives a little tug on the collar to emphasize what he said so gently a moment ago.


End file.
